U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,236 describes a jigsaw blade or reciprocating saw blade for a surgical saw, said saw blade having a rectilinear blade body at a fixing shank, wherein a longitudinal edge of the blade body forms the cutting edge having cutting teeth. A groove-like depression has been introduced into the saw blade along the entire axial length, said depression being produced by indentation on one of the lateral surfaces of the saw blade, such that, on the opposite lateral surface, a corresponding linear or strip-form protrusion is produced along the length of the saw blade. Bending vibrations of the saw blade, which is embodied in a thin manner, are intended to be reduced by way of the groove on one side and the protrusion on the opposite side.
GB 2 179 593 A describes a saw blade for a jigsaw or reciprocating saw, said saw blade having a plurality of grooves in the lateral surfaces, said grooves extending in the longitudinal direction, that is to say parallel to the cutting edge having the teeth. As a result of the introduction of the grooves, contact between the lateral surfaces of the saw blade and the workpiece to be machined is intended to be reduced and thus the friction minimized.